


I Heard A Rumor

by momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR Hentai Fan Fic [39]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anger, Break Up, Crush at First Sight, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Never Listen To Pete For Advice about Love, Rumors, Trust Issues, Underage Drinking, Understanding, breakdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: ”Sooo Ray tells me you are going out with G Way.””Yes, just to be clear though,I don’t want to hear anything you have to say about it.”Frank tried to growl, but his voice was hoarse from the concert.”I just wanted to say congrats to you, that’s all.””Oh, well thanks.””Sure, I mean it can’t be easy right?””What can’t be easy?””Being with someone that slept with a teacher.”





	1. The Best Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Super excited to be seeing Frank tonight, but wanted to put this up before work cause after that it's straight to Jersey! ^0^
> 
> Once again hentai inspired, but my own ideas mixed in. So Gerard is the popular student and Frank is the loner punk...wow that's not cliche is it? Anyway, Frank asks Gerard out and he says yes and everything is fantastic till Pete opens his big mouth and spills a well known rumor about Gerard...well, well known to everyone except Frank. Will Frank be able to trust Gerard or will he believe the rumor too and let it ruin his happiness. @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Title taken from The Best Day Ever ~ My Chemical Romance
> 
> Much love to my Alpha Beta _***holysmokespete***_ for her quick service and wit. ^-^

”So... Will you go out with me?”

”Are you sure that you want this?”

”Look, if you don’t you can say no, I mean…”

”No…I…I’ll go out with you.”

”Really? You will?”

”Yes, I will.”

Frank smiled brightly bouncing on his toes a bit. He never thought that a popular boy like Gerard would be willing to go out with a loner punk like him.

”So I’ll see you at lunch?”

”Yeah, sounds good.”

Gerard leaned in and kissed Frank’s cheek.

”Bye Frank.”

Gerard disappeared into the doorway of the roof top and Frank touched his cheek in awe.

”I’m going out with Gerard Way.”

*

*

*

”You’re going out with Gerard Way?!”

”Mr. Toro, Mr. Iero…”

”Sorry Ms. Raylin.”

Both boys waited till the teacher was turned back. Then Ray elbowed Frank.

”What?”

”How? I mean why?”

”You say it like it’s a bad thing!”

”Dude, you don’t know about him?”

”What’s there to know? He sweet, funny, popular, beautiful…”

”Alright chill out Romeo, no the rumors.”

”Ray, come on, rumors really?”

”Dude, just talk to Pete.”

”Wentz, really?”

”Yeah, he’ll fill you in.”

”Maybe I don’t want to know.”

”Boys…”

”Sorry Ms. Raylin.”

”Last warning.”

Frank ignored Ray after that. He was super excited that he was going out with Gerard. No one, not even Ray, would take that from him.

*

*

*

”Hey.”

”Hey.”

”Um, I brought you…”

”You didn’t have to…”

”I know, I wanted to.”

”Thank you.”

Frank put the salad down in front of Gerard. He knew that Gerard had a salad three days a week, not cause he was a stalker or anything, cause he saw him at the bar when he would go up. Gerard would smile at him, but he would smile at everyone so Frank never felt special, but he figured if he never tried, he would never know. Now he was dating Gerard for…three hours, but still…

”Frank are you listening?”

”Oh, sorry Gee, I…”

”Gee?”

”Oh man, I’m sorry, I…”

”My little brother calls me that.”

”Sorry, I won’t…”

”No, it’s okay, I think it’s cute.”

Frank blushed a bit. He took a sip of his drink to cover it, but he managed to choke instead and make a bigger fool of himself. Gerard slapped Frank’s back slightly with a concerned look on his face.

”You okay there Frankie?”

”I’m good…thanks.”

Frank was wheezing and the fact that Gerard called him Frankie made it even harder to calm down.

”Here, sip slowly.”

Frank looked and saw that Gerard was offering him a sip of his water. Okay so it was stupid, but the idea that he would be drinking from the same bottle that Gerard’s mouth had just been on made his temperature rise. Gerard placed the rim of the bottle on his lips and Frank could taste the flavoured lip gloss that Gerard used. He resisted licking his own lips and just allowed the water to be tipped back and down his throat. He made sure to drink slowly so that he wouldn’t be embarrassed again. When he was done, he looked up at Gerard.

”Thanks.”

”No problem.”

Gerard was so close to him that Frank could see the flecks of gold in his eyes. Then Gerard leaned in and lightly licked his lip.

”You missed a drop.”

Gerard pulled back and he was blushing. Frank couldn’t say anything. He was completely speechless.

”Say something.”

”I love you.”

”What?”

”I mean…I don’t love you, like I love you like you, but like not enough to say I love you like I love you…”

Gerard just looked at him and started laughing.

”Oh Frankie…I get it. I mean…how many years?”

”About a year and a half?”

”So that’s long enough to like me to make you think you love me.”

”But I do, just not…”

Gerard leaned in and touched his face.

”Just shut up and kiss me.”

Frank looked at Gerard and smiled and then leaned in connecting their lips.

_***Time Stamp: Friday***_

Frank had the best week ever and that is saying something considering he was still in school during it. Since Monday he had spent every moment that he wasn’t in class with Gerard. They walked to classes together and Frank would hold his books. They met at each other’s lockers and had lunch together. By Thursday, Frank was driving Gerard home even though Gerard had his own car. Gerard let Frank pick him up in the morning and then drive him home. He noticed the funny looks he was getting all week too from the other students, but he chalked it up to jealousy cause he had the best thing ever and no one else could have it. There were whispers and pointing as he opened the door for Gerard on Friday afternoon.

”Thank you, Frankie.”

”I hope you like the surprise I have for you.”

”I am sure I will.”

Frank got in the driver’s seat and they took off. He let Gerard choose the music, which was surprisingly some smooth jazz station, but Frank didn’t mind. His dad talked about how he was in a jazz band in college so he had a respect for the horns.

”If you like horns, I have to introduce you to Ska.”

”Ska?”

Frank smiled.

”Yeah, it’s real horny music.”

”Frankie!”

Gerard playfully hit him and Frank caught his hand and kissed it.

”Such a rogue, Frankie.”

”Yup and you love it.”

”I do.”

Gerard turned his hand so that it was laced with Frank’s. Frank rested them both on Gerard’s thigh as they drove to their destination.

*

*

*

”Dude, where were you?!”

Frank arrived at the venue almost late.

”You almost missed the opening band!”

”Sorry, I was…busy.”

”Yeah, I’ll bet.”

Ray laughed as Frank punched Bob in the arm. He then jumped on Bob’s back and they made their way into the venue.

*

*

*

”Holy shit, they were great!”

”Yeah, I haven’t seen a pit that good in a while 'round here!”

Ray , Bob, and Frank were drinking their beers, which Bob was able to get cause his fake ID was believable when they heard a shout.

”TORO!”

Ray looked up and saw Pete.

”PETE, OVER HERE!”

Frank groaned as Pete made his way over. He was the last person that Frank wanted to see.

”Hey man, missed you in the pit!”

”Yeah, I got here late and wasn’t even going to try. Hey Frank.”

”Hey.”

”Sooo Ray tells me you are going out with G Way.”

”Yes, just to be clear though,I don’t want to hear anything you have to say about it.”

Frank tried to growl, but his voice was hoarse from the concert.

”I just wanted to say congrats to you, that’s all.”

”Oh, well thanks.”

”Sure, I mean it can’t be easy right?”

”What can’t be easy?”

”Being with someone that slept with a teacher.”

Frank glared, wide eyed at Pete, stunned. Pete took the opportunity to drain Frank’s beer and put it down with a satisfied look on his face.

”What you didn’t know about G Way and Mr. Schechter?”

”The English teacher?”

”Yeah, last year Gerard didn’t have a partner for a project cause there was an uneven amount of kids so he paired with Schechter. They were seen together everywhere and he went to Schechter’s house.”

”That doesn’t mean any…”

”He slept over.”

”How do you know this!?”

”I’m dating his little brother. I was there when the call came in that Gerard wasn’t coming home that night. I also saw him the next day. He looked… Pretty dishevelled.”

”Whoa, big word for you don't you think, huh Wentz.”

”Shut up Bryar, I will have you know that I have quite an extensive vocabulary.”

Frank didn’t even hear the bickering that was going on at the table. He was thinking about Gerard with this teacher. He didn’t know who Mr. Schechter was, but on Monday he was going to find out. He was glad that Gerard was going to his grandmother’s this weekend so he wouldn’t have to face him. It would have been too hard.

”Hey Frank, you okay?”

”Yeah, I’m just…feeling the effects of the beer. Gonna hit the john.”

Frank walked off before anyone could stop him. He pissed and then went out the back way where everyone was smoking. He pulled out a cigarette, but just kept going. He needed to get home and think. Since Pete finished his beer he only had half so he was good to drive. When he got in the car and turned it on, the radio station was still tuned to the smooth jazz that Gerard set it to earlier. He recalled the conversation about it.

_”A good friend of mine turned me on to it. We listened to it while we did a project. It really gets the brain juices flowing he said.”_

Frank was sure that Gerard was talking about the teacher now. He was so confused. He didn’t want to believe Pete, but if Pete was there the next day…

”Fuck.”

Frank pulled into his driveway. He went inside and crawled into his bed immediately. He hoped that sleep would help, but he had a feeling it wouldn’t and this would be a long weekend to get through.


	2. Do You Know Your Enemy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Have a good rest of the day you two. Bye Gerard.”
> 
> ”Thanks. Bye Brian.”
> 
> As they walked away, Frank slipped a possessive arm around Gerard’s waist. Gerard just snuggled into it.
> 
> ”Brian? You know his first name? I don’t think I have any teachers that I know that.”
> 
> ”Oh, well I had to do a project with him last year cause we had an uneven number of students. It’s a little weird to call him Mr. Schechter when we were hanging out so he said to call him Brian. I’m not supposed to do it at school, but I slip once in a while. He doesn’t get mad though.”
> 
> ”Oh, that’s nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> SO in this chapter Frank meets the elusive Brian everyone told him about and well...
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Chapter title taken from Do you Know Your Enemy ~ Greenday
> 
> Much love to my Alpha Beta _***holy_smokes-Pete***_ ^-^

_***Time Stamp: Monday Morning***_

”Hi Frankie, I missed you.”

Gerard hugged Frank as soon as he saw him at the school entrance.

”Were you waiting for me?”

”Of course I was, silly.”

Frank smiled, then reached out and took Gerard’s books.

”Come on, let’s get you to class.”

Gerard smiled and took Frank’s arm as they walked down the hall to the Science wing.

”So I will come get you for lunch?”

”Okay then Frankie.”

Gerard leaned and kissed Frank’s cheek. He then took his books and headed into the room. Frank touched is cheek hearing some giggles behind him. He smiled all the way to his own classroom.

*

*

*

*Brrrrrrinnnnng*

Frank thought 5th period would never end. He made his way from his math class to collect Gerard from his English class. On the way he thought about Gerard’s smile and his laugh and how happy it made him. He could even hear Gerard’s laugh now, loud and unguarded. Actually he could hear it. As a group of students parted from his view has saw Gerard. He was talking a teacher hugging his books to his body. Frank smiled seeing how relaxed his boyfriend was. As he moved closer he could hear their conversation.

”That’s such old fashion thinking and you are not that old Brian.”

”I’m old enough though and hey, we are in school you know.”

Frank was surprised that Gerard would talk to a teacher like that. He saw Gerard push lightly on his arm in a joking manner, and something didn’t sit right with it. It was too friendly. Gerard was smiling and laughing when he saw Frank.

”Hey Frankie!”

Gerard waved at him and Frank moved closer.

”Frankie, this is my English teacher from last year Mr. Schechter..”

”Nice to meet you Frank, Gerard has told me a lot about you.”

”I can’t say the same.”

Frank mumbled, but shook the outreached hand to him.

”Well we have lunch so we should get going.”

”Have a good rest of the day you two. Bye Gerard.”

”Thanks. Bye Brian.”

As they walked away, Frank slipped a possessive arm around Gerard’s waist. Gerard just snuggled into it.

”Brian? You know his first name? I don’t think I have any teachers that I know that.”

”Oh, well I had to do a project with him last year cause we had an uneven number of students. It’s a little weird to call him Mr. Schechter when we were hanging out so he said to call him Brian. I’m not supposed to do it at school, but I slip once in a while. He doesn’t get mad though.”

”Oh, that’s nice.”

After that Gerard couldn’t shut up about the man. On the way to both their lockers and then to the cafeteria he told him all about his childhood, musical taste, favorite movies, even his sleeping habits, which Frank did not like at all. Thankfully when they got to the lunch room Gerard stopped talking.

”Hey, I’m gonna say a quick hi to my brother.”

”Sure.”

”Thanks Frankie.”

Gerard kissed him on the cheek and then jogged over to another table where Mikey and Pete we sitting. Frank went and flopped down at his usual table and put his head down in his arms.

”So you met him huh?”

Frank looked up and saw Pete.

”What are you doing here?”

”The Ways are geeking out over comics so I thought I would keep you company.”

”Fuck Pete, you were right and worse, he is perfect. I mean Gerard had stars in his eyes when he talked about him.”

”Yeah, it is hard competition for you.”

Frank buried his head again.

”Why did I even ask him out.”

Pete patted Frank’s head and then left.

”Frankie, are you okay?”

Frank looked up and saw Gerard looking down at him with concern.

”Yeah, just tired. Math was tough.”

”Oh, my poor baby.”

Gerard gently lifted his face and looked into Frank’s eyes. He caressed his cheek lightly and Frank pushed into it. Gerard’s hands were soft. Gerard gifted him with a sweet smile when he did that.

”How about after school you come over to my house for dinner and I make you forget all about the evils of math.”

”I like that idea.”

”Good, now I’ll go get us something to eat.”

Gerard let go of Frank’s face and headed into the line. Frank missed his touch already. He pushed his thoughts of the teacher out of his mind and concentrated on what he and Gerard would do after school.

*

*

*

”Hi Frankie.”

Frank stood there in awe of what he saw. Gerard had answered the door in a long button down shirt…and nothing else.

”Uh…”

”Sorry, I was painting.”

”That’s okay.”

Frank cursed how his voice cracked. Gerard giggled.

”Come on in, I’ll show you what I was doing.”

Frank walked in and followed Gerard through the living room.

”Hey Ma, this is Frank.”

”Hi Frank, nice to meet you.”

”Nice to meet you Mrs. Way.”

”Gee, dinner will be ready in about 20 min.”

”Okay Ma, I’m gonna show Frank my art room.”

”Alright and for heaven sakes put some pants on.”

”Ma, I got shorts on.”

Gerard lifted his shirt and Frank had to swallow his heart down. They were the shortest shorts he had ever seen on a boy that was no younger than four.

”Alright alright. Call you when it is ready.”

Gerard dropped his shirt and then continued forward. Frank just followed blindly. Gerard led him past his room and his little brother’s room. Mikey was on his bed reading a comic. He looked up and gave a head nod to Frank before going back to reading. Gerard stopped at the door at the end of the hallway.

”This used to be my grandmother’s room before she decided to move to New York.”

”Oh.”

Gerard walked in and Frank followed.

”Wow.”

The room had so much art in it. He saw paintings on the wall that Gerard had obviously done, but then there were more professional ones too. Frank stepped up and touched one.

”Isn’t that cool? Brian did that one.”

So he was an artist too. Frank tried to ignore his heart. One more thing that Frank could never compete with.

”It’s nice.”

”Yeah, I want to be that good one day.”

Gerard led Frank to where he was painting.

”Wow Gee, this is really good!”

”Thanks, I have been practicing with new mediums. I just started with oil paints.”

”Well you are doing amazing.”

”You’re sweet Frankie.”

Gerard leaned down to kiss him like in school, but he did it on his lips instead of his cheek. Frank jumped a little, but then kissed him back. He cupped Gerard’s jaw lightly and Gerard sighed slipping his arms around Frank’s shoulders. Frank pulled him in by his waist. He carefully backed him towards an empty wall. Frank then deepened the kiss and Gerard’s sigh turned into a breathy moan. They continued to kiss like this till Frank got brave and licked at Gerard’s bottom lip. Gerard parted his lips slightly and Frank gently slipped his tongue in. When it touched Gerard’s there was a groan from both of them and they continued to tease each other slowly.

”Gee, Ma’s calling for dinner.”

Frank jumped back from Gerard as he heard his younger brother. He fell into a turned over bucket and went over in it to bang is head on a bunch of canvases, which proceeded to fall like dominos onto his face.

”FRANKIE!”

Gerard an over and unearthed Frank from the mess.

”Are you alright?”

”I think so, but my ass is stuck in this bucket.”

”Mikey come help!”

Mikey shrugged and walked over. Frank awkwardly stood up and Gerard grabbed his arms while Mikey grabbed the bucket. They both pulled hard and when Frank’s ass popped out, he fell forward onto Gerard crushing hi to the floor.

”So yeah, dinner Gee.”

Mikey walked out and Frank looked at Gerard. Then they both started to laugh. Frank got up and helped Gerard up.

”Man, that was…”

”Stupid.”

”Yeah, but funny and it cheered me up a lot.”

”Well good. Come on, let’s go.”

Gerard and Frank walked hand and hand out of the room and down to dinner.


	3. Heartbreak In Stereo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”What?! No! NO! I was crazy about him! I loved everything he did, wore, said, he was fucking perfect!”
> 
> ”I don’t get it then Frank…why did you break up with him?”
> 
> ”CAUSE OF YOU!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So one more to go in this min fic. Don't worry everything will make sense after you read this chapter and you won't hate me so much. ^0^
> 
> Also I hate stupid tags, but the one about Pete really fits honestly. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Chapter title taken from Heartbreak in Stereo ~ Pencey Prep

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

The more Frank learned about Brian the more he wanted to hate him. He seemed to be the perfect human being and the perfect boyfriend for Gerard and he just didn’t understand. Maybe it was cause he was a teacher. Maybe they were waiting till Gerard graduated to be together. If so, why would Gerard be playing with Frank’s heart like this. Frank’s heart was more invested in Gerard than his head was. Everything the boy did was amazing and he was so kind to everyone and never used his popularity to hurt others or make fun of them. He was…perfect.

”What do I do?”

Once again Frank could not figure out why he was talking to Pete about this.

”Break up with him before he breaks up with you?”

”I don’t want to break up with him!”

”So you’re just gonna be with him till he kicks you to the curb or he graduates and drops you for Mr. Hot Pants?”

”Mr. Hot Pants? Jesus Pete, really?”

”He does look good in his suits.”

Frank banged his head on the cafeteria table.

”Frankie!”

Gerard chose that moment to walk into the room and see him. He ran over and cradled Frank’s head against his chest.

”Pete, why didn’t you stop him!”

Pete held up his hands to Gerard as he coddled his boyfriend.

”I didn’t know he was going to do that!”

”Yeah, well wait till I tell Mikey what you did. He likes Frankie too.”

”No Geee, please don’t do that.”

Pete whined pathetically.

”OH Pete, stop, just go get me some ice for Frankie’s head.”

”Okay! I can do that!”

Pete scrambled away and Gerard laughed for a bit. Then he lifted Frank’s head up gently to look at him.

”You okay Frankie?”

”I…”

Frank couldn’t believe the concern in his boyfriend’s eyes. There was so much love in there that it hurt cause he knew it wouldn’t last. Frank’s eyes began to well up with tears.

”Frankie? Frankie speak to me, are you alright?”

”I…need to break up with you.”

”W-What?”

”I’m sorry Gee!”

Frank pushed away from Gerard and ran out of the cafeteria. He kept going till he hit the boy’s room and he fell to his knees throwing up. He couldn’t believe he did that. He knew it was the right thing to do, but…

”Why do I feel so much pain from it.”

Frank finished emptying his stomach and then dragged himself to the nurses office. The nurse called his mom and she picked him up. On the drive home he was silent. She sent him to his room and said she would make him something light for dinner. Frank just curled up in his bed and cried for his broken heart.

_***Time Stamp: Two Weeks Later***_

Frank was barely holding up now. He was a ghost. He avoided everyone that he knew and hid in the library for lunch. On the rare times he let himself see Gerard he was with Brian. They talked during free periods together. Frank saw him taking care of Gerard and knew that he did the right thing no matter how much it hurt him. He had to get over Gerard. He was never his in the first place.

*

*

*

”Frank, can I talk to you?”

Frank looked up from the book that he was pretending to read.

”M-Mr. Schechter?”

”Do you have a moment?”

”Sure, I guess.”

”Let’s go to my classroom.”

”Okay.”

Frank followed Brian down the English wing to his classroom. He stepped through the open door. Brian closed it and bade Frank to sit on any of the desks. Frank just chose the one in front of the teachers. Brian leaned against his own desk.

”You don’t look so good, are you getting enough sleep?”

Truth was Frank hardly slept. He didn’t eat either. He just floated through life right now trying to figure out how to nurse his broken heart.

”I’m alright.”

”So I spoke to Gerard.”

”Oh, what did he say?”

”He said you broke up with him.”

”He did?”

”Yes, can you tell me why?”

”Why do you want to know?”

”Because I care about my students, past and present.”

”I just didn’t think we were good together that’s all.”

”Really now, well who did you think you would be good with then?”

Frank looked up at the man. Was he kidding?

”What do you mean me?”

”Well you obviously had another in mind right?”

”What?! No! NO! I was crazy about him! I loved everything he did, wore, said, he was fucking perfect!”

”I don’t get it then Frank…why did you break up with him?”

”CAUSE OF YOU!”

Frank had it now. He was not holding anything back.

”Me? What do I have to do with anything?”

”What does that have to do with…EVERYTHING! IT HAS TO DO WITH EVERYTHING! YOU TWO ARE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER! YOU COMPLIMENT EVERYTHING HE DOES! HE LOVES YOUR JOKES, YOUR WORDS, YOUR CLOTHING, EVERYTHING! YOU TWO BELONG TOGETHER!”

Frank deflated after that. He was exhausted and hearing the truth out loud hurt more than anything else. He slipped off the desk to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He closed his eyes willing his tears to not fall right now in front of his rival. He won, he had Gerard and Frank had…nothing.

”Please, please just let me go. Just take good care of him and don’t hurt him. He deserves all the love in the world.”

”You can give him that Frank.”

Brian’s voice seemed miles away to Frank even though they were in contact.

”No, I can’t. I’m not strong enough, I’m not good enough. He deserves someone like you.”

”Frankie.”

Frank froze. That wasn’t Brian’s voice. The hand on his shoulder tightened a bit, but had a shudder to it. Frank slowly turned his head and opened his eyes. He didn’t want to believe what he saw.

”Gee.”

”Oh Frankie, you stupid wonderful idiot.”

Frank just blinked.

”I don’t want Brain and he doesn’t want me.”

”Plus I think my fiancée might have something to say about it.”

”Wait…fiancée?”

Brian laughed and pulled out his wallet. He showed a picture from last year with him, Gerard, and a tall red head.

”She’s beautiful.”

”Thanks and thanks to Gerard I finally had the courage to ask for her hand.”

”You were so nervous that day. I think you threw up three times at least.”

”Ugh, don’t remind me.”

”Wait…so you two didn’t do anything together?”

”See, I told you he heard the rumors.”

Frank blushed. He felt stupid now.

”No Frank, Gerard and I are probably more friendly than we should be as student and teacher, but there is nothing romantic about it. I’m not even bi.”

”Don’t you mean gay?”

”No Frankie, if he likes girls and boys he would be bi silly.”

”I feel really stupid right now.”

”Frankie…”

”Alright you two, I’m gonna write a pass and you two are going to get out of here and talk about this.”

Brian pulled out two passes and gave them to the boys.

”Thanks Brian.”

Gerard still smiled at him like he hung the moon, but now Frank could see it was the kind of adoration one would give an older sibling, not a lover.

”Yeah thanks uh…Brian?”

”Not you too.”

Brian laughed and shooed them out of the classroom. Then he called Avery to tell her that everything was alright and to see if she wanted to go to the movies tonight.


	4. Jazz Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”HAPPY BIRTHDAY GERARD!”
> 
> Everyone clapped as Gerard blew out his candles. Frank stole a swipe of frosting and put it on his nose. Gerard giggled and licked it off. Pete saw this and did the same.
> 
> ”hey Mikey, I got frosting on my nose too!”
> 
> ”Here.”
> 
> Mikey handed Pete a napkin. Pete whined, but then wiped it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Another fic ending, but don't worry, I have so many more that I want to write! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Three Months Later***_

”HAPPY BIRTHDAY GERARD!”

Everyone clapped as Gerard blew out his candles. Frank stole a swipe of frosting and put it on his nose. Gerard giggled and licked it off. Pete saw this and did the same.

”hey Mikey, I got frosting on my nose too!”

”Here.”

Mikey handed Pete a napkin. Pete whined, but then wiped it off. Frank laughed and then started to pass out the cake slices that Mrs. Way was handing out. They all settled in the living room to eat.

*Ding dong*

”Why Mr. Schechter, please come in. Gee, Mr. Schechter is here.”

”Hi Brian!”

”Hey Gerard, Frank, boys.”

Brian walked in with a big package under his arm. Gerard leaped up and ran to him.

”Is that for me?”

”It is.”

Gerard grabbed it and quickly tore the paper off. Frank laughed as he stood up.

”Nice to see you Brian.”

”You too Frank. Is our boy behaving himself?”

”Yes Sir, he is filling out all the applications for the art schools and putting on your letter of recommendation in each one.”

”HOLY SHIT BRIAN YOU DIDN’T?!”

The whole room turned to see Gerard holding up a very expensive professional art kit.

”I did and you deserve it kiddo.”

Gerard put it down and launched himself at Brian hugging him tightly.

”Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

Don’t just thank me, Avery chipped in too.”

”Give her a hug for me as well!”

”I will.”

Gerard, let Mr. Schechter breathe for goodness sake. Would you like some cake?”

”Sure, that would be nice.”

Gerard let Brian go and he went into the kitchen with Donna. Gerard sat down to admire his new gift.

”hey Gee, you still have all our gifts to open remember?”

”Nah, nothing is gonna top the gift from Mr. Hot Pants.”

”Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure of that.”

Frank smirked and Pete raised his eyebrows.

”Frankie, did you get Gee stripped lessons?”

”What?”

”Ow!”

”What the fuck is wrong with you Pete?”

”Cut it out Pete.”

Pete rubbed his head where Ray hit him upside the head. Mikey just gave him a passive look.

”Well he could have.”

Pete mumbled to himself and took a bite of his cake.

”Gee does have the body for it.”

”Frankie!”

Gerard playfully slapped Frank and Pete whined cause he didn’t get hit like he did. After that Gerard opened everyone else’s gifts. They were all pretty cool, but nothing really topped Brian’s gift. Then he got to Frank’s. It was a small long box.

”Frankie’s proposing!”

”PETE!”

Everyone yelled at him this time.

”What? It could be a ring, just in a long box…”

”Will you shut up if I blow you?”

The whole room looked at Mikey. Pete’s eyes went wide and he jumped up nearly knocking everyone over as he ran out of the room to Mikey’s. Gerard looked at Mikey and Mikey shrugged.

”He can wait till you finish opening Frankie’s gift.”

Gerard said nothing and then opened up the wrapping paper. He lifted the top off the box and saw an envelope. He picked it up and opened it.

”Oh my God…”

Frank was about to say something when Gerard knocked him over and kissed him. It was hot and heavy and making everyone uncomfortable. Mikey grabbed the envelope that Gerard dropped when he attacked Frank.

”It’s two tickets to a three day jazz festival in New York.”

”I didn’t know Gee was into Jazz?”

”Brian got him into it.”

”Oh, that’s cool.”

”Uh…Gerard, could you let Frank breathe now?”

”What, oh sorry.”

Gerard finally got up and pulled a very dazed, but happy Frank with him.

”You okay Frankie?”

”Perfect.”

”HELLO, ANYONE REMEMBER ME?”

Mikey rolled his eyes and stoop up.

”Bet he’s naked already.”

”Eewww Ray!”

Mikey left the room and walked down the hall. He opened the door to his room.

”Yup.”

The living room laughed and groaned as Mikey went in and shut the door.

”That’s fucked up man.”

”So is Pete.”

”Really I thought he would Top.”

Gerard gave a look and everyone started to laugh.

”What’s so funny in here and where is your brother?”

”He and Pete are talking in his room.”

Brian looked at Frank and laughed.

”So he liked the tickets huh Frank?”

Frank just gave a dopy smile. He wasn’t quite back from Gerard land.

”You knew about it Brian?”

”Sure, Avery and I are going too. You two will stay in the hotel with us.”

”Oh wow!”

Gerard got up and hugged Brian again. Brian ruffled his hair.

”Well I have to get going now. Frank, I will e-mail you the details about everything.”

”Ya huh.”

Brian hugged Gerard and wished him a happy birthday again and then left.

”Well that was fun, how about a movie guys?”

”Sure!”

They all got up and headed into the family room down stairs. Gerard picked out an action comedy and they settled in.

”Wait, what about Mikey and Pete?”

”I’ll get them.”

Gerard got up and left the room. Frank was relaxing into the opening credits when he stomach made a noise.

”Dude.”

”Yeah, bathroom, don’t stop it, just keep going.”

Frank got up and headed up the stairs. He waved to Donna as he made his way down the hall to the bathroom. He passed Mikey’s room, whose door was still closed when he was grabbed and pulled into another room. He turned around and saw Gerard.

”Gee, what…”

”I wanted to thank you again for the wonderful birthday gift. It was even better than Brian’s.”

”Oh you don’t…”

Frank words fell out of his mouth as he watched Gerard sink to the floor.

”Gee what are you…”

”Thanking you.”

After that all Frank could do was moan as Gerard went down on him.

_***Time Stamp: Two Weeks Later***_

Gerard was snuggled against Frank as they sat on their blanket on the lawn and listened to the smooth jazz from the pavilion in front of them. A little bit away was Brian and his fiancé. Frank looked down at Gerard and smiled. They will be together six months by the time they graduate 11th grade. Frank knew they had different goals for college, but he wasn’t gonna worry about that cause he was finally secure in his relationship with his long time crush.

”Hey Gee…I heard a rumor that you were in love with me.”

”You did?”

”Mhmm.”

”Well you know Frankie, you shouldn’t believe everything you here…unless it is true.”

Gerard smiled at his boyfriend and kissed him.

”I love you Frankie.”

”I love you too Gee.”

They hugged each other tightly and then went back to enjoying the music.


End file.
